


The consequences to your actions

by Chimichanga2000



Category: One Piece
Genre: Begging, Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimichanga2000/pseuds/Chimichanga2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Straw hats just docked on a new island and as luck would have it, so did the Heart pirates. Law and Luffy go back to law's ship but one thing leads to another and Luffy gets more than he bargained for. Warning Lemon, lawxLuffy, bondage!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just the begining

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so if there are any errors or its not well written i apologize! This story will contain some Lemon scenes in the next chapter or so. I hope you enjoy! Also i do not own One Piece or any characters from it (unfortunately)

Luffy smiled, they had just docked on a new island and as usual he couldn’t wait to set foot onto the island and do some adventuring.  
Nami immediately took charge and started assigning each crewmember with their jobs.

"Zoro and Brook, you two will be watching over the ship while we’re gone."  
"Franky and Sanji, you guys are in charge of getting supplies for the ship."  
"Chopper you can restock the medical supply for the ship, Ussop is coming with Robin and I to carry our bags while we do some shopping!"  
"And Luffy, try not to get into too much trouble while you're adventuring okay?"

"Shishishsihi, Got it! GUMU GOMU NO ROCKET!"

And with that Luffy was gone, and the rest of the crew went off to complete their tasks.

\------------------------------------ Luffy -----------------------------------

"Yosh! I wonder if this island has any good meat around?" He had been walking for a while now and was starting to get hungry again.

A couple hours passed and Luffy was starting to get bored, he had seen all the buildings and had even found an awesome all you can eat buffet, but he had been kicked out by the owner for eating all the food so he couldn’t go back there…..  
"Stupid owner the sign said all you can eat and he wasn't done eating yet!"

Then out of the corner of his eye he spotted a hat, but this was no ordinary hat. Oh no, this hat was fuzzy and white with brown spots. He recognized the owner of this hat immediately too. 

"TRAFFY! Oi, oi Trafal-guy!"

That was the only warning Law got before being tackled to the ground by a certain rubbery capitain.

"Tra-guy! You’re here too! I haven’t seen you in forever! I’m so bored and kinda hungry shishishshishi! You should come back to my ship with me and we can play some games!" (more energetic Luffy rambling that law didn't care to listen to)

Law took a second to regain his composure, as he hadn’t been expecting to be glomped so suddenly. He hadn’t exactly processed what Luffy had been saying as his head had hit the floor pretty hard and was currently spinning.

"Law? Oi, Law can you hear me?"

"Yes Mugiwara-ya I can hear you."

"Uhh Tra-guy… Are you okay? How come you’re bleeding?"

Law lifted his hand to his head, he was in fact bleeding. He concluded that it must have been from when his head collided with the cement floor after Mugiwara-ya had decided to tackle him, Great.

Law sighed. "Excuse me Mugiwara-ya, I am going back to my ship, I have work to do and now I have to bandage my head." Law said slightly annoyed, he already wasn’t having the best day and his tolerance for idiocy was very low at the moment.

Law got up and continued to walk back to his ship.

"Yosh! Can I come with you torao? Im reaaaaally booored!"

"Fine! You can come but I have to work so you can’t bother me. Got it?"

"Got it!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the yaoi is coming into the story so if you don't like it, don't read it.
> 
> You know what they say,  
> An apple a day keeps the doctor away, But if the doctor is cute.... Ditch the fruit~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so apparently I have the worst luck, I said the next chapter would be uploaded in the same day as the first chapter but my laptop died and I had left the charger at a friends house so I just got it back up and running and since I already had this chapter written out I didn't want to re-type it on my phone. I'm so sorry, il try to make up for it with some uke Luffy in this chapter.
> 
> Luffy: Wait what?
> 
> Me: Dont worry Luffy it'll be fun!
> 
> Luffy: Shishishi okay!

Once Luffy and Law had arrived at Law's ship Law got right to work, he had to make sure they had the proper amounts of supplies. He did live in a submarine after all so they had to have enough oxygen, food and water in case of emergencies, not to mention all the medica-

CRASH

Law's train of thought came to a sudden stop at the sound of a large crash that came from across the room. He turned his head slowly and his gaze was met with Luffy's apologetic one. Luffy was across the room covered head to toe in cooking flower. Law had no idea how that happened since the cooking supplies weren't even in this room! He sighed heavily.

"Mugiwara-ya how did you even manage to-"  
Scratch that, law didn't WANT to know how that happened.

"Uh heh-heh sorry tra-guy.... you see I was uhh, well I was just getting bored so I-"

"Stop, I don't really care just go get cleaned up then come back here, and try to stop breaking things please." Law said while pinching the bridge of his nose, he could feel a head ache coming on.

"Shishishi okay"

And with that Luffy disappeared down the hall and into the washroom to get cleaned up and Law went back to testing the medical equipment. 

Law checked his clock, Luffy had been gone for over 30 minutes and while the peace and quiet was nice, he couldn't help but worry. It only should have taken about 10 minutes at most.... No, Mugiwara-ya is a big boy, he can take care of him self i'm sure he's fine Law said quietly to himself. After all whats the worst that could happen?

"Ah shit...." Law just realized all the horrible things Luffy could be doing right now. For example, if he stumbled into the oxygen supply room and released all of the oxygen from the tanks and then lit a match the whole submarine would explode! 

Just as Law was about to go looking for the rubber captain, Luffy came racing into the room at top speed colliding into Law and sending them both flying into some crates. Most of said crates had been filled with expensive wine and alcohol which were now broken and the contents of which were all over the floor. Law looked at the mess Luffy had made and almost killed him right then and there. Law's own treasured hat had been stained with wine, not just some small stain either. Oh no, The whole top of the hat was covered in red wine! Luffy had landed on top of Law and hadn't failed to notice Law's now stained hat as he began Apologizing and squirming to get up and off of Law. 

But Law was furious, and Law WOULD have cut that little shit head into pieces and made him pay for everything he broke including having the little idiots crew find a way to remove the wine stains from his favourite hat. But Law had a better idea for what to do with the kid and it didn't help that Luffy had an almost innocent like aura to him. Law suddenly wanted nothing more than to smash that innocence into pieces and punish the kid. Then Law had the perfect idea.

"Mugiwara-ya...... You know you have to pay for what you did to my hat right?" Law said as he stood up gritting his teeth.

"But I don't have any money...." Luffy said quietly, Law had an alarmingly scary aura to him right now and it was terrifying him, not even Nami was this scary!

"Oh thats quite alright Mugiwara-ya. I have a better idea, Lets play a game....."

"A game?" Luffy was taken aback by that last part. Thats weird he thought... normally when people are mad they don't play games with he person they're mad at.

"Yes Mugiwara-ya didn't you say you were bored?"

"Well uh I-I mean yea....."

"Well then I just thought of the perfect game." Law looked over to the many bottles that were spilled on the floor and he spotted just what he was looking for.

"But first mugiwara-ya" said Law. "I need you to drink this", Law handed Luffy a bottle big enough to be a wine bottle.

"wha- why?"

"Just drink it so we can play our game."

Luffy drank the remaining contents of the bottle, there was only about half the bottle left anyways when he got it so drinking the rest wasn't much of a challenge. 

Law chuckled and then under his breath he whispered "room"

Suddenly the room Luffy and Law were in was enveloped in a blue film and they were teleported to Law's room.

But there was something different, Luffy was sprawled out on laws bed with law standing next to him. Before he could even process what was happening Law pulled out a pair of sea stone cuffs and some rope from a drawer near by and handcuffed Luffy's hands to the bed frame, draining Luffy of his monster strength and limiting his mobility, Law took this opportunity to tie Luffy's calfs to his thighs effectively spreading him wide open for Law.

"L-Law? Luffy said shakily" 

"You see Luffy," Law emphasized the fact that he used Luffy's actual name as opposed to using his nickname.  
"The bottle you just drank from contained a strong aphrodisiac... Now you might not know what that is but you will catch on REALLY fast, trust me."

Law then pulled out his nodachi and with one quick slash to the air, Luffy's clothes had been cut off of him. 

"H-HEY! stop!" Luffy shouted at Law

Law ignored Luffy and proceeded to talk. "You don't have to pay money for the things you broke. Oh no it's quite alright actually, I don't mind replacing the things you broke with my own money but you need to be taught a lesson. I need to show you that i'm not happy with you right now and so i've decided to punish you. You need to learn that your actions have consequences Luffy-ya and i know just how to teach you."

Now Luffy may not be the sharpest knife in the... uh... whatever that wooden block thingy where you stab the knifes into is called! But He wasn't completely stupid and he knew where this was going. Surprisingly enough though it excited him as much as it scared him and he had no idea why, he's never had much of an interest in sex so why now?

Law carefully removed Luffy's hat from his head and placed it on the night stand next to the bed for safe keeping, sure he was mad at the kid but he knew how much he loved that hat and he didn't want to be his enemy. Not yet at least.

Law took his clothes off leaving on nothing but his Boxers, and straddled Luffy's hips grinding his crotch into the boy under him in a teasing manner.

"Ngh! Ahhh~" That had taken Luffy by surprise and he bucked his hips up to meet Law's grinding.

Law began to roll Luffys nipples between his fingers while sucking and biting his neck, Luffy flushed bright red as he tried to bite back his moans

"Ghh...khh ah ah Nnnhh-gnhh...~ L-Law! ahh..nn.."

Luffy felt himself quickly swell to full hardness under Law's experienced fingers

"Uuhh... Ahh! Ghhh..uahh...! Mmmnnn~ ha ah! Nghhnn..~"

And that damn aphrodisiac made it so hard to stay quiet as it heightened every touch from the surgeon, every sensation he felt went straight to his dick

Just as Luffy felt he was about to cum Law pulled back stoping all of his actions at once

NO HE WAS SO CLOSE! He needed more friction! why did Law stop, couldn't he see how close he was?!

"M-more please L-Law~ I need more! I'm so close! P-Please let me finish~!"

Luffy begged Law, while beads of sweat rolled down his toned chest and perfect face, his hair moist and a string of drool hanging from his mouth as he desperately bucked up at the air in hopes of getting some kind of friction.

"But Luffy-ya, you look so sexy like this~ I'd be no fun if I just ended things here. And besides, I think you're liking this too much.... It is a punishment after all"

Law then reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a cock ring

Luffy Looked at the ring and Law could see curiosity in the boys eyes

"You'll see what it does soon enough Luffy-ya~" Law said as he squeezed some lube onto his fingers

He teasingly drew circles around Luffy's entrance which was now twitching with anticipation. He then inserted two fingers into Luffy and at the same time sliped the cock ring onto Luffy's dick

Luffy's eyes widened at the feeling of the cock ring and his ass being penetrated at once

"L-LAW! Take it off! its t-too tight! Law! Please! It huuurts~!" Luffy cried as he struggled against his bonds

Law ignored him and began scissoring inside of Luffy all while pulling his fingers back and forth looking for that special spot inside of him. He quickly added a third finger not even giving Luffy time to adjust to the first two fingers quickly scissoring in and out of him

"AH! ngh ah~ ah! N-No! AH! i-it hurts!"

But Law was a doctor and he knew what he was looking for and just where to find it. He rammed Luffy's prostate hard and began grinding it all while Luffy screamed in ecstasy

"Ahhh~! Uwahhhh!~ HA ah ah ah Nghhhnn! Nhaa ahhh~! Nmmnnn....~!"

Luffy felt him self drawing near the edge once again, But this time Law didn't stop

Law began to pump Luffy's dick with the rhythm of his fingers

"Nggghh~! ha.. ah... ah... S-shit! Mnnn~! T-Traffy!"

It was then that Luffy figured out what a cock ring does, He felt the usual surge of an orgasm but instead of being met with pleasure, the coil in his stomach just kept getting tighter and the ring growing more painful around his cock.

Luffy's eyes widened in fear at the realization that he couldn't cum until this ring was off of him and he was helpless to do anything about it

"T-Traffy, please let me cum! "Luffy begged while digging his nails into his palms in an attempt to cope with the pain and his dick leaking pre cum at the tip

"Aww Luffy-ya you're so cute like this, I think il keep you like this just a little longer. okay?" said Law as he leaned down and licked the tip of Luffy's dick making sure that his tung briefly entered the slit of his cock

"Nghhhnn! hhaah~"

Luffy shivered at the thought of being kept like this for much longer, it was torture having his release so close to him yet him being unable to reach it. He needed his release more than ever, the aphrodisiac roared through his blood 

"On second thought...." said Law, I think I have a better plan for your punishment. He Looked Luffy over and smirked. Luffy was flushed a deep crimson, his eyes watering and wide at the thought of being left like this for much longer his Jaw hanging open with a thin trail of saliva hanging from his mouth and panting heavily, his face slick with sweat and his usually messy hair matted down and damp, his face pressed against the side of this bicep. His neck was decorated with Laws hickeys from earlier and his well toned chest heaving up and down with every gasping breath he took. His dick was standing tall and proud but turning an angry purple colour from the tight matte black metal cock ring around it, more pre cum had built up on the tip of Luffys dick and he was shaking with need while letting out small whimpers as every moment he went with out release seemed to drag on longer and longer.

Law almost felt bad for what he was about to do to the poor boy, but he knew that Mugiwara-ya was tough and Law wasn't afraid to let out his sadistic side with him. After all it had only been about half an hour and he was planning to keep this going MUCH longer than that. Law leaned down and Kissed Luffy on the lips taking the young boy by surprise and swallowing all his whimpers and moans as they kissed, Oh Law was most defiantly going to have fun tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that good? i don't know... That was my first time writing a lemon yaoi scene so if any one's reading this story tell me what you think! Also the next chapter will be out very soon and WILL BE a continuation of what Law is going to do to Luffy. Speaking of which... im so sorry Luffy but this is just the begining of Laws torture and it gets much worse from here! im sorry! 
> 
> Luffy: WHAT?!? i though you said it would be fun!!!
> 
> Me: well it will be fun..... for the readers and Law.... it will be fun for you too! (at the end)
> 
> Luffy: B-But!
> 
> Law: Quiet Mugiwara-ya, Author-san knows what she's doing 
> 
> Me: Thank you Law-san
> 
> Luffy: OI! YOU'RE JUST AGREEING CAUSE YOU GET THE FUN PART TRA-GUY!
> 
> Me: Until next time, thanks for reading! I'll see you guys in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's where Law really starts to get serious with his revenge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know this took forever to come out, i tried to make it a longer-ish chapter and the next one will either be a short chapter or a long one depending on how long it will take me to write it. I try not to end the chapter in the middle of a lemon scene but when the whole story is a lemon.... that makes it a tad bit difficult, hahaha! Anyways i'm really sorry for the wait and there will definitely be more chapters in the future! I had a bit of writers block towards the end so if the writing gets a little lazy or just looks off.... well thats why. And thank you SO MUCH to everyone who commented and gave kudos on my story, you don't understand how much that means to me! Now with out further ado, enjoy!

Law slowly away from Luffy breaking their kiss, a small line of saliva connecting their lips was broken as Law licked his lips and smirked.

Luffy swallowed hard and stared up at the surgeon, Luffy knew Law had a sadistic side and he was afraid he would unleash it on him. 

He was right, and Law had no plans of holding back.

Law got off Luffy and opened a locked drawer near by. Luffy watched Law impatiently, as every second he went without being touched seemed to drag out longer. He watched as Law pulled out some sort of clips that resembled some sort of clothes pin as well as something small and egg shaped and small remote along with some other objects Luffy couldn’t really see, Law made his way back over to Luffy and smiled cruel yet seductive way as he set the objects down beside the bed.

And for the first time in a long time, Luffy was truly and utterly terrified.  
Law Leaned over Luffy and began to pinch and roll his nipples between his fingers, making the pink buds harden under his touch 

Mnnn~ Nhhg…. Ahhhh~! 

Law then reached over to where he had set down the objects and clipped the nipple clamps down on Luffy’s nipples

Luffy let out a small cry from the unexpected pain

Law then proceeded to grab the small egg shaped object and began to slowly and teasingly press it into the boy’s entrance.  
Luffy gasped at the feeling of the object against his tight hole and tried to stop it from entering him but Law jammed it into him cruelly hitting his prostate dead on.

Nhn~ ah-ah-AHHH~!

But instead of removing the object Law left it inside of Luffy pushed up against his prostate. Law stood up and grabbed the remote and grinned his shit eating grin

What was this bastard up to?

Before Luffy could say anything Law began to speak

Luffy-ya, I think we should get to the next stage of our game don’t you?

Luffy opened his mouth to reply but was cut off as Law set the remote to low and Luffy felt vibrations begin inside of him against his prostate

NYAH~! HA~… ahhh! Mmmnnn~! Nghhh~ ahhhhhhh~!  
Shhhhh, hush now Luffy-ya I’m going to tell you the rules to our little game Law said before he kissed Luffy in order to silence him.

Law hadn’t switched off the vibrator inside of Luffy resulting in the boy staring up at Law, eyes wide. He’s never had a feeling like this before and didn’t know how to feel about it. His neglected erection was growing even more painful and Luffy groaned at the uncomfortable feeling of his painful erection mixed with the unfamiliar feeling of something vibrating against his prostate. He shuddered and Law pulled away from his lips once again. 

The rules to our game are simple. Be silent

Luffy looked up at Law, confusion shining in his eyes mixing in with the lust and desperation that had appeared there not too long ago

Law began to elaborate on these “rules”

You must stay silent, no making any sound what so ever. Understand?

Luffy nodded his head slowly and Law continued talking

If you can successfully make no noise for 5 minutes i’ll allow you to have your release, but if not….. Well then things will get much more fun for me. Lets begin shall we?

Luffy swallowed hard, 5 minutes? Ye-yea, yea he could handle 5 minutes of silence… he hopes….

Law flicked on a timer and turned to Luffy

He straddled Luffy and tauntingly grinded his hard on into Luffy’s neglected one, at the much needed contact Luffy almost moaned but quickly bit his lip

Law slid down Luffy’s body leaving a trail of kisses and nips Luffy heard his breath hitch as the surgeons hands slid in between his thighs and his lips moving closer to his hard flesh, Law proceeded to hover his lips just over the tip of Luffy’s huge erection. He pulled the foreskin back ever so slowly and then gave the head of his dick a quick lick.

Luffy’s eyes snapped shut as he grit his teeth, he was just too damn sensitive right now!

Law wasted no time sticking the head of Luffy’s cock into his mouth and proceeded to take it deeper with out stopping, taking Luffy to the hilt. Law began to swirl his tongue

Luffy dug his nails into the palms of his hands in an attempt to stay quiet, Luffy liked to think that he had good self control when he wanted to but when Law began to hum, Luffy couldn’t help but buck up into the irresistible heat. He looked over to the timer, there was still a little over 2 minutes left, Luffy almost sighed in relief but quickly bit his lip when he almost let out a moan.

Law began to bob up and down but paused at the base of Luffy’s dick and looked up at the boy, he was clenching and unclenching his fists and biting his lip while his jaw was locked tightly in an attempt not to moan. Law continued his tortures until only 30 seconds was left on the timer.

Luffy Looked over and saw the 30 seconds left on the timer and for about 20 seconds he truly thought he was going to win this game, but his hope quickly faded when Law turned up the vibrator inside of him with the tiny remote in his hand.

With only 10 seconds left on the clock Law turned the vibrator up to max as it sent vibrations though Luffy’s prostate straight to his dick

…… Ghnnn…. Nnnaahh~ AHHH! AH AH AHH~! Mmmmm~ ahhhh~ Nhhgnn…..

Luffy was positively whimpering at this point,  
Law raised his head and smirked as the timer went off  
Tears sprung to Luffy’s eyes as Law didn’t turn the vibrator down and he so badly needed his release

L-Law! PLEASE! i-it huurts~ I need to c-cum! LAW! Please~!

Law’s heart throbbed upon seeing the usually so happy boy, in near tears, hot and bothered begging for his much needed release. But this only lasted for only a second until Law was back into his sadistic mindset and continued on with his plan turning the vibrator off 

But Luffy-ya~… You lost! And since you seem to have difficulties staying quiet, I have a present for you…

Law walked over to the nightstand once more and pulled out a ball gag and a massive black dildo, its size was comparable to Luffy’s own forearm.

His eyes widened as he opened his mouth to protest but Law took the chance to swiftly secure the ball gag to his head and he let out a small high pitched whine at the loss of his ability to speak

Law coated his fingers in lube and plunged them into Luffy’s ass hole scissoring and stretching his hole taking the small vibrator out of him while he removed his hand.

He cruelly rammed the dildo into Luffy’s small hole hitting his prostate dead on  
Luffy felt nothing but immense pleasure thanks to the aphrodisiac rushing through his body; pain anywhere other than his dick was currently impossible.

Luffy cried out in pleasure but his mewls were muffled by the ball gag in his mouth and when Law flicked the switch at the bottom of the dildo it began to send wave after wave of pleasure though Luffy 

He screamed into his gag but it only came out as a muffled cry his eyes blurred over with tears and his mind raced with confusion. He felt blinding pleasure coursing though his body but at the same time he felt throbbing pain thanks to that damn cock ring,

Just then law pulled out another remote and the cock ring began to vibrate. Luffy couldn’t take it anymore, he was practically sobbing from unbearable pain all while feeling intense pleasure course though his body. He was oblivious when Law put up his room once again and he barely registered when Law used his ability to tie his feet to the bottom of the bed in seconds.

With no warning Law quickly removed the cock ring from Luffy’s shaft, and he came in intense white hot bursts that had him seeing stars, but the relief didn’t last long as his erection quickly came back thanks to the continuous stimulation and the aphrodisiac demanding more. Law put the vibrating cock ring back on and moved up to Luffy’s face. He stroked his sweaty cheek and moved the soaked hair matted down to the side of his cheek off of his face. He ran his thumb along the scar under the boy’s eye and kissed him on the forehead. Luffy was uttering a chain of whimpers and moans all muffled by the gag.

Mugiwara-ya~…..

Luffy’s eye’s snapped open, he wasn’t even sure when he had closed them to be honest. He looked up questioningly at the dark doctor panting heavily, eye’s half lidded.

You’re punishment is almost finished…. Now, it is just a matter of endurance. Il be back in while…. Luffy screamed in desperation eyes wide once again, as Law began to walk out the door leaving him tied up as he continued to receive stimulation from the toy’s Law had decided to use on him.

Law turned and smirked at the boy before closing the door behind him. He would be back in about an hour or so but up until now he had neglected his own weeping erection and needed to take care of it for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I am going to try to update every 3-4 days, 5 days maximum. It really just depends on my homework load and what's going on with my life at the moment. this story will probably only have 5 or so chapters but if you guys don't like where the story leaves off or something il probably make it longer! Almost every chapter is going to be Lemon so thats just something to look forward to, Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so writers block sucks. I really wanted to update for you guys but I didn't want to just post what ever i could write out at the time for the sake of releasing a new chapter. So finally here's the next chapter, I know its short but thats because I wrote two chapters and il be releasing the next one in a couple hours. I also decided to make the story longer, it will probably be another 3 chapters long. Plus if I decide to post a couple side story's about Law and Luffy later on they will be chapters in this story. So once again i'm so sorry this is late, hopefully you don't hate me for taking so long. Also, any time you see a line between paragraphs its because the story is changing from character to character.

Law leaned against the door and slid down to the floor, he could hear the feint buzzing and helpless whimpers coming from inside the room behind him, which only served to arouse him more.   
He slid his boxers down and wrapped his fingers around the base of his erection and slid them up and down in a slow patient manner.   
Slowly his pace grew faster and his breaths grew heavier, he silently came into his hand and sat in place for a while, enjoying the afterglow.   
The dim sound of whirring and whimpers could still be heard through the door and Law was fairly certain that if he didn’t leave now, he would only get another erection. He decided it was best if maybe he went and cleaned up the mess Luffy had made earlier before returning to finish Luffy’s punishment.

\-----------------------------------------

Luffy let out a desperate cry muffled by the ball gag, as Law shut the door behind him. His eyelids fell shut and his head dropped to the pillow underneath it.   
He bucked his hips desperately but to no avail, the cock ring was on too tight and he was quickly approaching what would have been his second climax if it wasn’t for the stupid ring. 

His cock throbbed painfully and the coil in his stomach tightened even further as he whimpered in pain, his cum staying trapped in his balls which were becoming painfully tight. His voice wasn’t even his own anymore as he let out moan after moan followed by small whimpers and silent sobs, all muffled by the gag in his mouth. He thrashed wildly and tugged at his bonds but his energy was sapped by the sea stone cuffs around his wrists. 

After a while he wasn’t even sure how long this had been going on, he was on what would have been his 8th climax, or would it wave been his 9th? He didn’t know, he had lost count somewhere around the 5th. How long had it been since Law left the room? Half an hour? 2 hours? 5 hours?! It was impossible to tell as each second dragged on longer than the last. 

At this point he was positively sobbing, his eyes burned from crying, his face red and tear streaked, and his throat letting soft out shaky sobs. He had already bitten though the material of the ball gag god knows how long ago but it only served to fill him with embarrassment at every gasp, whimper or sob he let out. He was completely and utterly helpless, unable to do anything but wait and hope Law came back soon.

\--------------------------------

Law looked over at the clock of the wall, the mess had taken longer to clean up than he had thought it would, he had been gone for about 4 hours. He figured that was enough time to make Luffy wait and he made his way back over to the room he was in.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? i hope you liked it! the next chapter will be out today and I promise we will be getting to the lemon stuff really soon! I wasn't too sure how to set up Law and Luffy getting back to Law's ship so it might be a little rushed, sorry! (also i know law has a submarine but i just decided to call it a ship).


End file.
